La vida y la muerte
by milly loca
Summary: Ellos eran la contra parte del otro, el daba la vida, ella la quitaba, el daba luz, ella la apagaba, el daba inicio, ella daba el final, pero lo que nadie sabrá era que ambos con todo y sus diferencias, llegaron a amarse. (Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?")


**Bueno antes que nada espero que les guste esta historia y que le den una pequeña oportunidad mas aparte de que me inspire de un vídeo muy emotivo que un amigo me compartió XD**

 **Bueno ya empecemos.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores.**

 **El actual fic participa del reto especial de aniversario: "El amor es Ciego" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?"**

* * *

 ** _La Vida y la Muerte._**

Esta historia tomo lugar en algún momento de la historia humana, cuando con el pecado ella fue la que nació como un castigo divino a los humanos que habían pecado, ella llego para igualar la balanza ya que a manera de que había Vida también debía haber Muerte.

Pero estos dos seres nunca en su existencia se habían encontrado frente a frente, hasta que un día mientras ella estaba haciendo su labor como la juez de las almas, fue que se encontró con el benefactor, no se atrevió a ir con el ya que pensaba de que la despreciaría por su labor de quitar la vida a todo lo que el creaba.

Pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Oye tu-Escucho que la llamaban y volteo de inmediato.

Vio al dios creador de vida acercarse a ella y sintió algo extraño en su interior.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Como no sabia su nombre solo se limito a preguntar eso.

-No nada, es solo que tengo curiosidad-Dijo, ella lo miro confundida-Siempre estas sola.

-Oh eso, los demás no buscan relacionarse conmigo y yo no los busco tampoco-Dijo de forma fría y distante.

-Eso no esta bien-Dijo en tono de reproche-¡Ya se!

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto curiosa.

-¡Seré tu amigo Daze!, ¡Tu primer amigo, ¿que te parece?!-Exclamo alegre el dios de la vida.

-Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre.

-Oh lo lamento, me llamo Im Soo Yong-Se presento con una reverencia ante la bella dama de vestido negro-¿Y usted quien vendría siendo?

-Natasha Arlovskaya-Se presento ante el con una reverencia también-Diosa de la Muerte.

Yong se quedo impresionado ya le habían hablado de ella pero no pensaba que fuera tan hermosa, ya que siempre la describían como un ser horrible, pero dejo eso de lado y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

-Pues mucho gusto el conocerte Natty-Le sonrió.

-No creo que deba hacer eso, puedo matar lo que sea con solo tocarlo-Dijo mirando a un lado y suspirando.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-No creo que sea tan malo Daze.

-Mate a mi hermana la diosa de la agricultura con solo tocar su mano-Dijo en un tono amargo le dolía ese recuerdo-Desde entonces mi otro hermano y los demás me tienen miedo.

-Oh ya veo, pero no te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar Daze.

Natasha lo miro un momento y supo que si no decía que si a su propuesta de amistad no la dejaría en paz, por lo que solo suspiro.

-Esta bien seamos amigos-Dio un suspiro cansado-Espero que no te arrepientas.

-Tu tranquila nada malo va a pasar-Le garantizo.

Ella igual lo esperaba, no quería acabar con la vida de otra persona como paso con su hermana Yekaterina. Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y los años, y contrario a lo que Natasha esperaba el dios de la vida no la odiaba por su trabajo, era obvio que entre ellos debía haber un balance, Yong daba la vida y ella a su debido tiempo daba la muerte, y eso hacia que se complementaran el uno al otro, pero un día Yong se dio cuenta de algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Yong estaba en ese momento paseando por todo el lugar sagrado para los dioses cuando en ese momento se encontró con el joven dios de la fortuna, Shun, quien era su amigo.

-Hola Shun, ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo muy importante Daze?

-Oh hola Yong, y claro, ¿de que quieres hablarme?

-¿Esta mal que un dios se enamore de otro?-Pregunto curioso.

-Jum creo que el mas indicado para eso es el dios del amor-Dijo pensando un poco-Pero creo que no, ¿Porque?

-Porque creo que me enamore de la diosa de la Muerte-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Shun se quedo estupefacto al escuchar aquello, nadie podía tocar a esa mujer, NADIE, era como la fruta prohibida, INTOCABLE, aparte de que si ella te tocaba o estaba cerca tuyo significaba la muerte de ese ser, sea dios o mortal.

-No estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?

-Estoy hablando muy en serio Shun.

-Ah Zeus no le va a gustar esto-Dijo en tono nervioso.

-Lo se Daze.

Ambos conocían de sobra al dios padre y sabían que si algo no le agradaba no se tentaba el corazón para quitar del camino a ese "algo".

-Por favor no lo vayas a decir a nadie, ya sabes la impresión que tienen todos de Natasha-Le pidió casi en un ruego.

-Pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que tu Yong-Dijo algo preocupado-Es mas, dudo que tenga sentimientos.

-¿Como puedes decir eso de ella Daze?

Shun se quedo en silencio era verdad que nadie la conocía y ni tenían interés en conocerla, pero al parecer Yong si la conocía de sobra o eso daba a entender.

-Yong, ¿ya has salido con ella antes, verdad?-Le pregunto curioso.

-Si, ¿porque?

-Por nada-Suspiro-Bien te guardo el secreto, solo espero que cuando se enteren no te metas en problemas por culpa de ella.

Yong sonrió contento de que Shun le comprendiera y le guardara el secreto de que se había enamorado de quien debía ser su nemesis.

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de parte de nadie ya que mientras Yong y Natasha estaban en una de sus salidas habituales se encontraron con quien menos querían.

-Amber, ¿que quieres aquí?-Pregunto molesta Natasha.

-Vaya no creí que fuera vedad lo que se dice-Rio divertida-El dios de la Vida y la diosa de la Muerte juntos, ¿no es lindo?

-Largo de aquí-Dijo con desprecio Natasha a la diosa del caos.

-Hay cariño, Hades y Zeus no están nada contentos-Dijo en tono falso de lastima.

Ambos jóvenes palidecieron era obvio que los iban a separar, sin esperar nada Amber desapareció riendo de las caras de pena de ambas deidades.

-Sabia que esto no acabaría bien-Suspiro con desgano-Te lo dije.

-No, nada de esto es el final-Dijo con determinación-No dejare que nos separen.

-Yong no hay nada que hacer-Dijo en tono de tristeza-Fue bueno mientras duro, me agrado ser tu amiga.

Yong supo que con esas palabras ella se estaba despidiendo por lo que se apresuro a decir lo que quería decirle.

-Pero yo no te veo como una amiga Natasha-Le dijo en tono serio, cosa que sorprendió a la diosa.

-¿Entonces como que?-Pregunto.

-Natasha-Suspiro y luego soltó lo que quería decir desde el inicio-Yo te amo.

Eso sorprendió mucho mas a la joven diosa y mas cuando el se empezó a acercar a ella intentando abrazarla.

-No-Retrocedió un paso-Te haré daño o peor.

Yong solo sonrió y se termino de acercar atrapándola en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, al que le siguió un beso seguido de lagrimas por parte de Natasha que se aferraba a el como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Pero noto aun en ese beso que la vida de el se extinguía por lo que se aferro aun mas a el.

Cuando se separo de el este se desplomo en el suelo mientras ella lloraba lagrimas negras que marcaban su bella y blanca piel.

-Yo también te amo Yong-Dijo en un susurro.

Y regreso al lugar de los dioses, donde fue recibida por Hades y Zeus junto a los demás dioses, al verla llegar sola supieron lo que había pasado.

-Asesina-Dijeron todos a su alrededor, ella no les tomo importancia.

Se fue del paraíso junto al dios del inframundo donde era su lugar y nunca mas volvió a relacionarse con nadie en lo que quedo de su existencia.

 ** _En la actualidad._**

Una chica a la que nadie le hablaba ya que todos le tenían miedo por su forma de ser tan fría y distante, se encontraba como siempre sola, hasta que lo conoció.

-Oye tu-Escucho que le hablaban y volteo de inmediato.

Vio a un chico de cabello negro con un curioso rulo acercarse a ella y sintió algo extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Como no sabia su nombre solo se limito a preguntar eso.

-No nada, solo tengo curiosidad-Dijo, ella lo miro confundida-Siempre estas sola.

-Oh eso, los demás no buscan relacionarse conmigo y yo no los busco tampoco-Dijo de forma Fría y distante.

-Eso no esta bien-Dijo en tono de reproche-¡Ya se!

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto curiosa.

-¡Seré tu amigo Daze!, ¡Tu primer amigo, ¿que te parece?!-Exclamo alegre el muchacho.

-Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre.

-Oh lo lamento, me llamo Im Soo Yong-Se presento con una reverencia ante la bella dama de vestido azul rey-¿Y usted quien vendría siendo?

-Natasha Arlovskaya-Se presento ante el con una reverencia también.

Y así como si ambos hubieran sentido el deja-vu mas extraño de sus vidas inicio la amistad que en poco tiempo igual se convirtió en amor.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
